Talking to the Moon
by Under The Moonlight 55
Summary: La nuit, quand les étoiles éclairent ma chambre,je m'assois seul,pour parler à la lune. (songfic)


_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson, "Talking to the Moon" est de Bruno Mars._

 _Pairing : Wolfstar (Remus x Sirius)_

 ** _Les paroles de la chansons seront centrées, et la traduction en italique_**

* * *

Talking to the Moon  
Parler à la lune

I know you're somewhere out there  
 _Je sais que tu es quelque part là bas_  
Somewhere far away  
 _Quelque part au loin_  
I want you back  
 _Je veux que tu reviennes_  
I want you back  
 _Je veux que tu reviennes_

Ca fait déjà un mois Sirius, que tu es tombé à travers le voile. Que tu es partit, quelque part loin de moi. Très loin. Ou je ne peux pas t'atteindre. J'ai mal, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je souffre sans toi. Il faut que tu me revienne, je ne pense pas que je vais tenir.

My neighbors think I'm crazy  
 _Mes voisins pensent que je suis fou_  
But they don't understand  
 _Mais ils ne comprennent pas_  
You're all I have  
 _Tu es tout ce que j'ai_  
You're all I have  
Tu _es tout ce que j'ai_

Les membres de l'ordre ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis tombé aussi bas. Pour eux, tu n'étais pour moi rien de plus qu'un ami cher. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que tu étais- et reste- tellement plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Tu étais mon tout, ma vie, mon ancrage. Tout.

At night, when the stars light up my room,  
 _La nuit, quand les étoiles éclairent ma chambre_  
I sit by myself .  
 _Je m'assois seul_  
Talking to the moon.  
 _Pour parler à la lune_  
Trying to get to you.  
 _J'essaye de te rejoindre_  
In hopes you're on the other side,talking to me too.  
 _Dans l'espoir que tu es de l'autre côté ,en train de me parler aussi._  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?  
 _Ou suis-je un imbécile, qui s'assois seul, pour parler à la lune ?_

Souvent je m'assoie seul, devant la fenêtre . Les yeux levés vers la lune. Elle était ma plus vieille ennemie, ma hantise, ma plus grande peur. Maintenant je te vois en elle. Elle me rappelle les nuits que nous passions ensemble, comme seuls au monde, dehors sous la lumière blanche des étoiles, ou sous les draps. Et aussi les nuits de pleine lune. Avec Patmol pour me tenir compagnie -et Cornedrue avant la mort de James- je me sentait tellement mieux, comme si la douleur était divisée par dix. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à la période ou tu étais à Azkaban. Sauf que cette fois, tu ne reviendras pas.  
Là ou tu es partit, vois-tu la lune aussi ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Et est-ce que tu me répond ? Moi je ne t'entends pas. Je me sens seul ici depuis que tu es tombé derrière le voile. Alors si tu le peux, réponds moi. Montre moi que tu ne m'as pas abandonné.

I'm feelin' like I'm famous  
 _Je me sens comme si j'étais célèbre  
_ The talk of the town  
 _Les racontards de la ville  
_ They say I've gone mad  
 _Ils disent que je suis devenu fou  
_ Yeah, I've gone mad  
 _Que je suis devenu fou  
_ But they don't know what I know.  
 _Mais ils ne savent pas ce que je sais  
_ 'Cause when the sun goes down  
 _Car quand le soleil se couche  
_ Someone's talking back.  
 _Quelqu'un me répond  
_ Yeah, they're talking back.  
 _Cette personne me répond_

Ils me croient tous fous Sirius, tous. Ils ne comprennent pas que tu me répondes. Pour eux c'est impossible. Au fond de moi, je le sais aussi, que tu ne me réponds pas vraiment. Mais quand je crois entendre ta voix, je me sens si bien, comme si rien n'étais arriver et que tu n'es jamais partit. La douleur reflue quand tu me parles à ton tour. Je deviens peut être fou, ouais, mais je m'en fiche. La folie est bien moins pénible que ton absence.

At night when the stars light up my room  
 _La nuit, quand les étoiles éclairent ma chambre  
_ I sit by myself  
 _Je m'assois seul  
_ Talking to the moon.  
 _Pour parler à la lune  
_ Trying to get to you  
 _J'essaye de te rejoindre  
_ In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
 _Dans l'espoir que tu seras de l'autre côté en train de me parler aussi.  
_ Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?  
 _Ou suis-je un imbécile, qui s'assois seul, pour parler à la lune ?_

La nuit dernière, Harry m'a rejoint. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est juste assis avec moi, et je savais que comme moi, dans sa tête, il te parlais. Je penses qu'il a comprit pour nous. Mais il n'ose pas m'en parler. Tu peux le lui dire, si il vient te voir la nuit prochaine.

Do you ever hear me calling ?  
 _M'as tu entendu appeler ?  
_ 'Cause every night I'm Talking to the Moon !  
 _Car chaque nuit je parle à la lune.  
_ Still trying to get to you  
 _J'essaye toujours d'arriver à toi  
_ In hopes your on the other side,talking to me too  
 _Dans l'espoir que tu sois de l'autre côter, a me parler aussi  
_ Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?  
 _Ou suis-je un imbécile, qui s'assois seul pour parler à la lune ?_

J'essaierais toujours de te retrouver, Patmol. Je t'aime. Mais je pense avoir réussi à surmonter ta perte, et remonter la pente. Au moins autant que je le pouvais. Tu ne m'en veux pas, pas vrai ? Je t'aimerais toujours, et un jour je te rejoindrais de l'autre côté. Nous serons heureux ensemble. Depuis que tu es partit, seule Tonks réussi à me rendre heureux. Je pense que je l'aime aussi. Pas autant que toi. Mais suffisamment pour lui avoir fait un enfant. Il s'appelle Teddy. Teddy Lupin. J'ai l'impression de te trahir, mais je n'en peut plus de cette souffrance déchirante que tu as laissée.

I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away  
 _Je sais que tu es quelque part là-bas, quelque part au loin._

Je vais te rejoindre Sirius. On sera bientôt réunit. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu le combat. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagner. J'arrive de l'autre côté.  
Tu penses que Tonks parlera à la lune pour moi ?


End file.
